Endemoniado
by Akirakey Dann Kesseki Tsuki
Summary: Durante el cumpleaños número 17 de Flippy, la ciudad de Happy Tree comienza a experimentar sucesos paranormales... y los unicos que saben la verdad detras de estos son Splendid, Splendont y Nutty...
1. Llamadas y una Alarmante Noticia

Ak: Hola, hola a todos. Soy Akirakey y esta es mi Mana (diminutivo de hermana) mayor por dos años, seis meses, 17 días, Annie

An: H-hola…

Ak: Es algo tímida… Bueno, este es nuestro primer fic. Lo hicimos entre las dos (fue muy difícil, aunque no lo crean). Espero que sea de su agrado.

An: Ak, hay que decir que Happy Tree Friends no nos pertenecen…

Ak: Ah sí, gracias por recordarme, aunque como que tu ya lo dijiste, jajajajaja

An:-sonrojo-

Ak: Bueno, solo queda decir…

Ak y An: ¡Que lo disfruten!

Capitulo 1: Llamadas y una alarmante noticia

_**La ciudad de Happy Tree es, sin lugar a dudas, el lugar más curioso del planeta. Sus historias y protagonistas han sido foco de investigación por mucho tiempo, de hecho, y aunque no lo parezca, les costó mucho a los gobiernos lograr tapar toda la información respecto al tema, y eso hace pocos años atrás. Lo lograron haciendo creer al mundo que aquel lugar era ficticio y luego, para evitar que las futuras generaciones supieran la verdad, crearon una mini serie que narrara divertidas y sangrientas historias sobre los mismos personajes… Sin embargo, jamás llegaron a pensar que este "mundo ficticio" captaría la atención de tantos niños, niños que quieren saber la verdad…**_

_**Curioso, ¿no? Bueno esta es la historia de esa ciudad, o más bien UNA de las historias de esa ciudad…**_

En una noche normal en Happy Tree Ville. A Splendid se le ocurrió hacer una junta entre todos sus amigos en su casa. Empezó a llamar a todos, comenzando por Flaky.

-Alo- dijo una voz tímida por el teléfono

-Hola, buenas noches, ¿me puede dar con Flaky, por favor?- dijo Splendid algo nervioso

-Ella al habla, ¿Quién es?- pregunto Flaky

-¿¡FLAKY! , Lo siento no te reconocí… soy yo Splendid!- dijo sorprendido el de pelo azul

-¿¡SPLENDID! , lo lamento yo tampoco te reconocí con esa formalidad con la que me hablaste

-¿¡Que hable formal! , ahí no, me voy a convertir en alguien quien ni siquiera yo logre reconocer, si sigo así- dijo algo deprimido por el comentario de su amiga

-Bueno no importa, ¿para qué me llamaste?

-¿Ehh?, es que te quería invitar a mi casa, ya que recién se me ocurrió que todos nos juntemos mañana a las cuatro de la tarde ahi- dijo emocionado

-¿Mañana?, ¡si sería divertido!…pero- se detuvo por un momento hasta que hablo- ¿iría Flippy?- pregunto preocupada por si su amigo la retaba, ella sabía que Splendid era amigo de Flippy y no quería romper sus sentimientos

-…-Splendid no sabía que responderle-"si le respondo que si ella no querrá ir y tampoco los demás, y si le respondo que no le estaría mintiendo y se enojaría conmigo, ¿Qué hago?"-Splendid sabía que todos le tenían miedo a Flippy y que sería mejor no invitarlo, pero Flippy era su amigo y estaría solo en su casa haciendo nada como siempre y pensando cómo se quitaría la vida para que nadie más sufriera por culpa de el- Flaky, no me importa que nadie vaya pero invitare a mi amigo y no me importa que me mate yo siempre estaré ahí apoyándolo, le prometí que lo ayudaría pase lo que pase- dijo entre enojado y dudoso

-Entiendo…te prometo que te ayudare a convencer a las chicas y a Thooty, Cuddles, Disco Bear (no sé porque tengo su número), Handy, Lumpy, Mole, Sniffles, Mime y Pop (claro que con Cub) sobre ir a la junta mañana, ah y yo iré antes de las cuatro para ayudarte a preparar todo. OK- dijo tratando de animar el tema

-Gracias…pero… ¿cómo le avisaras a todos?- pregunto con curiosidad

-Bueno…estoy haciendo una pijama da con mis amigas y les puedo avisar ahora mismo sobre esto de la junta y a los demás… tengo sus números así que puedo llamarlos- dijo Flaky felizmente

-OK, gracias por todo Flaky, te espero mañana

-Sip, estaré esperando con ansias el día de mañana, Adiós que tengas suerte con los demás

-OK, adiós

Después de que corta se dirige a la cocina a comer algo. Cuando está en la cocina ve un dulce, de repente se acuerda de Nutty quien le había regalado justamente ese dulce para su cumpleaños. Toma su teléfono y marca el número de Nutty.

-Alo, Alo- se escucho una voz como la de un niño

-Hola, Nutty ¿eres tú? Habla Splendid- pregunto el héroe tratando de acertar con el nombre y que no fuera Timmy o Tina quienes respondieran el teléfono de la casa de Nutty

-Sipi, Nutty al habla, ¿Qué pasa Splendid?- pregunto con curiosidad el niño

-Es que te quería invitar a mi casa mañana a las cuatro de la tarde- dijo Splendid cruzando los dedos queriendo que contestara que si

-Eto…no sé si pueda es que tengo que vigilar a Timmy y Tina porque o si no se comerán mis dulces- a lo lejos se escuchaba como corrían Timmy y Tina diciendo "dame mis dulces", de hecho Splendid oyó que Nutty decía "son míos, así que no se acerquen a ellos, ¡me oyeron!"

-Habrán muchos dulces y nos divertiremos todos juntos

-¿¡Cuando, a las cuatro, mañana! Entendido estaré allí

-…-Splendid estaba con una gotita en la cabeza (estilo anime)- Ahh, una advertencia… vendrá Flippy

-…-ya no se oía más ruido, se estaba lamentando por haberle dicho que iría Flippy

-OK, entonces ¿mañana?- dijo Nutty entusiasmado. Splendid no podía creer, que no hubiera dicho nada malo sobre la idea de invitar a Flippy a la junta

-¿No te importa que vaya Flippy?

-En absoluto así sería más divertido, además Flippy es un ser humano y también es nuestro amigo así que, ¿por qué tendría que no gustarme la idea?

-Bueno es que…ya sabes todos odian a Flippy y...bueno es que…la semana pasada casi te mata- dijo Splendid triste por recordar lo sucedido días atrás

-Aaahh, ya veo con que era eso, no te preocupes no me paso nada, así que no importa, pero…me preocupa que Flippy se acuerde y se deprima

-Pero que pasa si enloquece y…-Splendid fue interrumpido por su amigo

-Lo pasado, pasado y olvidado…no te preocupes y confía en Flippy quien está luchando por superar su problema de doble personalidad- dijo Nutty para que su amigo no se deprimiera- Entonces, mañana a las cuatro ¿no?

-Sí, espero que no faltes

-No faltare, tranquilo

-Adiós

-Bye bye

Splendid se dirigió a la cocina nuevamente para comer algo, ya que antes no había tenido tiempo de comer nada. Prende la tele de la cocina y oye una sirena de policía. En ese momento se acordó de alguien a quien llamar. Apago la tele tomo una galleta y partió a su living por su celular (porque cuando hablo con Nutty fue caminando poco a poco a su living ¿Quién sabe cómo?). Marco un número y se coloco el celular rápidamente en el oído.

-Hola, ¿Quién habla?- dijo una voz entre aguda y grave (no se me ocurrió otra forma de describir su voz) que parecía dudosa

-Hola, ¿con quién estoy hablando?- dijo sabiendo quien era el que estaba al teléfono, solo que quería divertirse un poco

-¿Eh?, habla con Lifty

-Ah, Hola Lifty…hablas con Splendid

-"¿¡SPLENDID! , ¿Qué hago?"- pensaba Lifty quien empezó a mover sus brazos desesperadamente pensando en que hacer- Lo siento, ¿qué cosas estoy diciendo?, yo… me llamo…Roberto no Lifty, ¿Quién es Lifty? no lo conozco- dijo dudoso por lo que había dicho en ese momento

-Ah, lo siento me debí haber equivocado de numero- dijo Splendid quien ya sabía que era Lifty el que estaba al teléfono en ese momento y no un tal Roberto

-Sí, se debió haber confundido de número, ya que aquí solo vive Roberto, nadie más "¿se la creyó?, no lo puedo creer"- pensaba Lifty más tranquilo por lo que Splendid había dicho. De repente oye a su hermano entrar por la puerta que conecta la cocina y el living

-Lifty, ¿ya pensaste en donde vamos a robar hoy?- de repente ve que su hermanito quien estaba con el teléfono en mano-¿con quién hablas Lifty?... ¿acaso con tu novia?-le dijo burlándose Shifty, quien se apoyo con su codo en el hombro de Lifty

-He-her-ma-no… ¿qué haces aquí, no deberías estar en tu pieza, durmiendo?... ¿y porque me llamas Lifty si me llamo Roberto?- dijo el menor quien estaba haciendo señas para que se callara

-¿Roberto?, ¿y quién es ese? ¿¡Y porque me dices que me calle, eh!- dijo Shifty quien empezó a subir el tono

-¡IDIOTA!, ¿¡que no ves que estoy tratando de que Splendid no nos lleve con la policía!-dijo gritando Lifty quien ya no tenía mas paciencia

-¡Entonces porque no me lo dijiste bien envés de gritarme, IDIOTA!- dijo Shifty quien empezó a gritar como loco, haciendo que Splendid alejase el teléfono de su oído

- dijo Splendid quien ya no aguantaba más la risa

-¿Por qué te ríes?- preguntaron los gemelos confundidos al escuchar a Splendid reír tan divertido

-Me estoy riendo de ustedes, me causan risa- dijo entre dientes

-…- los gemelos se miraron y pensaron en por qué diantres los había llamado Splendid, su peor enemigo

-Bueno, no los llamaba para divertirme o acusarlos de algún crimen ocurrido- dijo Splendid tratando de tranquilizarse un poco, en vano ya que seguía entre risas. Los gemelos se preguntaban a sí mismos, ¿para que Splendid los llamo, si no era ni para molestarlos ni culparlos de algo?

-Entonces para que- dijo Shifty quien empujo a su hermano menor arrebatándole así el teléfono.

-Pues… ¿De casualidad no les gustaría venir a mi casa mañana a las cuatro? Ya saben, como buenos amigos que somos.

-¡¿Amigos?- gritaron los hermanos al unisonó.

-Sí, si- les contesto Splendid con total tranquilidad- Amigos

-¿Cómo sabemos que no es una trampa?- grito Shifty al auricular

-Pues…- comenzó el héroe alejándose un poco para evitar quedar sordo- No es una trampa, confíen en mí. Es solo una junta de amigos, para pasarla bien y charlar un rato.

Al otro lado del auricular no se oía nada. Shifty y Lifty estaban meditando el asunto.

-Ah, y… vendrá Flippy…- trato de convencerlos Splendid.

-¡¿ENSERIO?- ambos se quedaron boquiabiertos. Es verdad que Flippy y Splendid eran buenos amigos… pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que fuera una especie de criminal. Tal vez el justiciero decía la verdad…

-Hermano, ¿Qué hacemos?- pregunto Lifty tapando el teléfono

-Bueno…-Shifty se quedo pensando un momento- Arriesguémonos…

Ambos asintieron y le comunicaron su decisión a Splendid.

-De verdad- se emociono el héroe

-Si…-suspiro Shifty- solo por esta vez haremos las paces…

-¡Gracias, gracias!- dijo Splendid- Bien, los veo a las cuatro. Hasta entonces, Shifty. Hasta entonces,"Roberto"- y volvió a reír

-Hasta luego- se despidieron los gemelos y cortaron

-Bien, solo falta Russell y Flippy-marco el numero del capitán

-Hola, el capitán Russell al habla. Que necesita- contesto tratando de no pinchar el celular con el garfio

-Russell, habla Splendid. Llamaba para invitarte a una junta en mi casa mañana a las cuatro

-V-va a ir Lumpy…- tartamudeo sonrojado Russell, aunque Splendid no podía verlo

-Bueno, Flaky se va a encargar de avisarle, pero no estoy seguro de si querrá ir…- le contesto Splendid- ¿Por qué preguntas?

-¡P-por nada!- grito el capitán más sonrojado todavía

-Muy bien...-hacía tiempo que sabia del extraño cariño que sentía Russell por Lumpy pero había preferido mantenerlo en secreto- En todo caso no hay seguridad de que vaya

-¿Por qué lo dices?

- Es que…-se rasco la cabeza todavía dudoso si decirle o no- Va a venir Flippy…

Un extraño silencio se hiso presente. Claramente la noticia había sorprendido al capitán, justo lo que no quería Splendid

-Bueno, no importa- contesto al fin Russell- es nuestro amigo, después de todo

-¡¿De verdad lo crees?- se sorprendió Splendid

-Sí, no me preocupa que se salga de control... me preocupa que se sienta mal por venir…

-Tratare de convencerlo- se apresuro a decir el héroe

-Ok- de pronto se oyó un fuerte chapoteo- ay no… Tengo que irme, chao

-Espera, ¿Qué fue ese ruido?- pero ya había cortado

-¿Que habrá sido ese ruido?- se pregunto Splendid a sí mismo- Bueno, ya no importa

Splendid en lo único que pensaba en esos momentos era en la respuesta de los demás. Estuvo 2 minutos pensando en eso, pero de repente dejo de pensar y marco al celular de Flippy.

-Alo- dijo una voz deprimida y apagada, Splendid supo enseguida que era Flippy, su amigo

-Hola Flippy- dijo Splendid quien cada segundo estaba más emocionado

-Ah, hola Splendid

-¿Eh? Flippy ¿qué te pasa? Te oyes deprimido- dijo el de pelo azul un poco preocupado por su amigo

-No nada, solo que he tratado de suicidarme todo el día y no me funciona nada

-¿QUE TU QUE?, Flippy que te he dicho sobre suicidarte ¿eh?- dijo Splendid enojado

-Que "suicidarse es atentar contra la vida", ya lo sé, me lo has dicho desde que llegue a esta ciudad

-¿Acaso te lo tengo que repetir siempre que te hablo o qué?

-Ah- suspiro Flippy- ¿Por qué tienes que preocuparte tanto por mí, eh? Después de todo si me suicido tendrías una carga menos en tu trabajo como superhéroe

-¿Una carga menos? Te equivocas…

-¿Eh?

-Tendría a un amigo menos… Flippy tu eres un ser humano, no eres un demonio ni nada parecido como todos dicen, tu eres un humano como todos y eso te da derecho

-Gracias Splendid

-Bueno cambiando de tema, te gustaría venir a mi casa mañana a las cuatro, vendrán todos y nos divertiremos mucho, ¿qué te parece?- dijo Splendid emocionado y cruzando los dedos esperando que digiera que si enseguida

-Mmm… No sé ¿qué pasa si de repente aparece mi lado sádico y empiezo a dañar a los demás, incluyéndote?

-Vamos, no seas pesimista, no pasara nada ¿de acuerdo?- dijo Splendid tratando de tranquilizar a Flippy

-Ah- suspiro Flippy- OK voy a ir

-¡Yupiii!- grito Splendid mas emocionado de lo que estaba antes- Entonces te espero mañana a las cuatro

-Estaré ahí

-OK, mas te vale ya que o si no te iré a buscar a tu casa

-OK

-Bueno, hasta mañana

-Hasta mañana Splendid

-Bye bye

-Adiós

Después de cortarle a Flippy empezó a saltar de alegría y a gritar "Wiiiii, vendrán a mi casa todos". En eso estaba cuando sintió algo extraño… Un aura rara a su espalda y comenzó a sentir la necesidad de matar… Todas esas señales solo podían significar una cosa…

-¡SPLENDONT!

-Vaya, te tardaste en darte cuenta- el rival del héroe estaba sentado en el sillón de la sala, con las piernas cruzadas y terminando de comer las galletas que Splendid tenía guardadas- Te veías tan ridículo saltando como un idiota. A todo esto, ¿Qué es tan bueno para que tus sentidos se alteraran por un momento?

-¡No te incumbe!- estaba tan enfurecido que sin darse cuenta rompió su celular- ¿A qué has venido?

-Vengo a decirte algo muy importante- Splendont se paro del sillón y camino con lentitud hacia Splendid hasta que quedaron a cerca de 30 cm de distancia- Escaparon

-¿Qué?

-Tal como oíste. Los guardianes ya no tienen la energía para seguir custodiándolos.

-P-pero acabo de hablar con Nutty- tartamudeo Splendid. La noticia lo había afectado- los guardianes están bien…

Splendont meneo la cabeza

-Me temo que no lo resistirán por mucho tiempo. En cosa de días estarán esparcidos por todo Happy Tree, o aun peor, por todo el mundo…

Splendid se sujeto con fuerza la parte de su polera que estaba en el pecho

-¿C-cuanto tiempo nos queda?

-Cerca de un día y medio o incluso menos

-¿Y-y que vamos a hacer?

-¿Qué es lo que hacen los héroes como nosotros?- contesto poniendo su mano en el hombro de su rival- Vamos a proteger este mundo… No te preocupes, buscare una solución…

-E-está bien

Splendont retiro su mano, se volteo e inicio la retirada

-Ah- dijo antes de irse- Casi lo olvido. Mañana, dile a Flippy feliz cumpleaños de mi parte

Dicho esto, salió y emprendió el vuelo de vuelta a casa. Luego de unos minutos de estar paralizado, Splendid por fin logro reaccionar.

-¡¿EL CUMPLEAÑOS DE FLIPPY?- y mirando su mano- ¡MI CELULAR!

Ak: Jajajajajajaja, pobre Splendid. ¿Y, les gusto?

An:¿Lo odiaron?

Ak: ¿Quieren que sigamos?

An: ¿Nos quieren muertas?

Ak: ¿O degolladas?

An: ¿O cortadas en pedacitos?

Ak: ¿Y que le den nuestra sangre a Flippy? Jajajajajajajaja. Bueno, solo para que sepan, yo escribí y redacte la parte de las llamadas, a excepción de la de Russell que no supe cómo hacerla, y mi Mana escribió y redacto la parte en negrita, la llamada a Russell y la parte de Splendont. No estuvimos muy unidas que digamos… pero igual nos queremos y estuvimos unidas en la idea, jajaja

An: Aceptamos criticas de todo tipo…

Ak: Exprésense y…

Ak y An: ¡Comenten!


	2. Las Sombras se Escapan

Ak: Hola, hola a todos. Disculpen la demora, es que con mi Mana estábamos un poco peleadas, pero logramos unirnos para terminar el segundo cap! Ya sé que es más corto que el otro, pero entre las discusiones era algo difícil pensar… Como sea, que lo disfruten!

An: Happy Tree Friends no nos pertenece, solo lo tomamos prestado sin avisar… También aprovechamos de agradecer a todos los que se tomaron la molestia de comentar.

Ak y An: ¡Muchas gracias y a leer!

Capitulo 2: Las sombras se escapan

El día había llegado y en la casa de Splendid ya todo estaba preparado. Flaky, tal como lo prometió, llego temprano y ayudo en lo que pudo. Solo faltaban los invitados.

-Nos quedo bastante bien- dijo Flaky mientras contemplaba su obra maestra- ¿O no que la decoración esta preciosa, Splendid?

-Mmmmm…

-¿Splendid?

-Mmmmm…

-¡Splendid!

-Este, ¡¿Qué, que pasa?- su sorpresa fue tal que casi cae de su silla

-Te estoy hablando- le contesto Flaky- Has estado muy distraído desde que llegue. ¿Paso algo?

-Si…- dijo Splendid sin pensar- Quiero decir, no, no, por supuesto que no. Que te hace pensar que pasa algo…

-Pues, es que ni siquiera me contestas cuando te hablo…

-Mmmmm…

-¡SPLENDID!- la pelirroja se estaba comenzando a desesperar- ¿Acaso estas preocupado por la junta de hoy?

-No, no es eso…-se rasco la cabeza. Lo estaban comenzando a descubrir- Bueno, cambiando de tema, ¿Sabías que hoy es el cumpleaños de Flippy?

-Por supuesto. ¿Espera, entonces esta junta no era para celebrarlo?- Flaky estaba claramente extrañada

-Vaya, creo que yo era el único idiota que no lo sabía, y así me hago llamar su amigo

-Relájate, no eras el único… Eto, Disco Bear tampoco sabía

-Ósea que estoy en el mismo nivel de Disco Bear, esto es una vergüenza para un héroe como yo- Splendid se acurruco en una esquina a pensar un rato. Tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza que debía resolver, por lo que Flaky decidió no molestarlo por un rato.

Al cabo de unas horas, bastante más tiempo del que habían previsto, comenzaron a llegar los primeros invitados: Cuddles, Giggles, Thooty, Handy, Petunia, Disco Bear… Todos llevando entre los brazos algún regalo para el cumpleañero, a excepción claro de Disco Bear. Luego de otra media hora de espera llegaron Mole, Sniffles, Mime, Pop junto con Cub y Lumpy acompañado de Russell.

-¿¡Cómo es posible!- gritaba Splendid a medida que aparecían regalos en su casa- ¡Todos sabían del cumpleaños de Flippy!

-¿De verdad no sabias?- Russell se disponía a poner su regalo en la mesa- Que raro, pero si son mejores amigos

-¡Ya lo sé!

-¡Hola, hola! ¡He llegado!- se oyó una voz infantil inconfundible acompañada del ya normal aroma a dulces- ¡Traje el pastel! ¿Qué le pasa a Splendid?

-Nada de qué preocuparse- dijo Flaky al tiempo que recibía el pastel- ¿Te acordaste de los gustos de Flippy, verdad Nutty?

-Sí, si, por supuesto que sí, chocolate y frambuesa, si no me equivoco

-Chocolate y frutilla, pero no creo que note la diferencia- Splendid se incorporo y volvió a adoptar su actitud de héroe

Solo faltaban algunas personas, entre ellas el propio Flippy. Lammy llego poco después de Nutty, pero había algo raro en ella… En lugar de llevar un pepino como de costumbre, ¡Llevaba dos!

-Este… Lammy, creí que solo tenias un amigo imaginario- Splendid la recibió en la puerta puesto que nadie se había atrevido. Todos estaban muy asustados por los dos pepinos.

-No es un amigo imaginario- le contesto Lammy sonriendo sádicamente- Es mi compañero y solo tengo uno. Este-y mostro el otro pepino- es para Flippy, ya sabes, por su cumpleaños. Como sea, ¿Dónde están dejando los presentes? Necesito dejarlo rápido. Aunque no lo creas Mr. Pickles es muy celoso…

El héroe dejo de hablar, se limito a enseñarle el camino y decirle que se sentara.

-Que confortable silla… No lo crees Mr. Pickles

-Flaky- Splendid se acerco a la pelirroja, totalmente pálido- Puede que me digas que estoy loco, pero acabo de ver a ese pepino asentir.

-Mmmm… Mejor alejémonos de él

El miedo y silencio que la escena había causado fueron rotos repentinamente por la llegada de Shifty y Lifty.

-¡Hola!- dijo Lifty quien iba al lado de su hermano mayor

-Que bueno verlos a todos aquí- dijo Shifty acomodándose el sombrero

-¡Qué bueno que llegaron!- dijo Splendid yendo a la puerta a recibirlos

-¿Quién invito a esos idiotas?- dijo Lumpy

-Mira quién habla, el más inteligente del mundo- dijo Shifty haciéndole burla

Todos miraban la escena preguntándose "¿Por qué Splendid el súper héroe invito a los ladrones que más enfrentaba?". De repente se vio que Lifty se estaba acercando a un jarro que brillaba mucho.

-Lifty, no robes nada- dijo Splendid mirándolo con cara fría y yendo donde el ladrón a quitarle el jarro que tenía en mano

-Lo siento, todo lo que brilla me atrae

De repente Splendid se fijo en una bolsa que al parecer la llevaba Lifty cuando entro.

-¿Qué traen en la bolsa?- pregunto Splendid- ¿Qué robaron esta vez?

- ¡No robamos nada! Es un regalo- dijo Shifty bajándose el sombrero para ocultar un pequeño sonrojo

-¿Un regalo?

-Sip, para el cumpleañero- dijo Lifty caminando donde su hermano

-¿Lo robaron?- pregunto Splendid

-¡Claro que no!- grito Shifty- Bueno… Tal vez

Todos rieron a carcajadas. Si lo pensamos bien, que lo robaran sería objeto de preocupación, pero en este caso era al revés. De repente se oyó el timbre, todos voltearon a dirección a la puerta y dejaron de reír. Flaky se apresuro a abrir.

-Oh, Flippy. ¡Qué bueno que llegaste!- dijo Flaky abriéndole la puerta

-Tal vez no tuve que haber venido…-susurro el recién llegado- Todos se han callado…

-¡Feliz cumpleaños!- gritaron todos al unisonó y se lanzaron a felicitar a Flippy- ¡Ojala que la pases muy bien!

La sorpresa reflejada en el rostro del militar extraño a los demás

-¿Qué te pasa Flippy?- pregunto Flaky- no estás feliz de que todos hayamos recordado tu cumpleaños, a excepción de Splendid- agrego en un susurro.

-No, claro que estoy feliz. Es solo que…

-¿Solo qué?- continúo Splendid

-Nada- Flippy sonrió

-Mmmm… ¡Bueno entonces que comience la fiesta!- el héroe parecía estar más animado que de costumbre

_**La fiesta fue simplemente perfecta, todos los invitados la disfrutaron. Hubo muchas risas y como en todos los cumpleaños alguien (Lumpy) derramo bebida sobre otra persona (Splendid). Jugaron varios juegos de mesa y de equipo (a pesar de ser ya casi adultos se divertían igual que niños). Sin embargo, algo raro estaba deambulando y dando señales por toda la casa… Comenzaron siendo cosas simples, de las que nadie se percataba, algún vaso que se movía y caía sin que nadie lo tocara, las puertas se abrían dejando entrar extrañas ráfagas de viento, etc. Típicos sucesos sacados de alguna película de fantasmas… Pero el peor de todos fue justo después de comer el pastel…**_

Nutty se acerco con su obra maestra entre las manos, tratando como mejor podía de no tentarse al verlo. Todos sabían que Flippy no podía ver cuchillos ni cosas similares, así que el pastel había sido previamente cortado en 19 trozos iguales. Tampoco tenía velitas, estas podían despertar el lado sádico del militar.

-Bien, ahora todos saquen un trozo y coman en el nombre del cumpleañero- Flaky comenzó a repartir el pastel, comenzando claro por Flippy

El postre como era de esperar estaba delicioso, aunque no se pudo evitar que Nutty tratara de robar algo a los demás. El único que no comía era el militar… Estaba con la cabeza baja observando detenidamente su trozo.

-¿T-te pasa algo amigo?- le pregunto el héroe preocupado

-Llegaron…- Flippy levanto la cabeza. Sus ojos se habían tornado amarillos y una gran sonrisa cubría su rostro. De pronto una serie de sombras irrumpieron en la casa. Eran grandes y desfiguradas, y arrastraban cadenas de diversos tamaños. El militar se paro en la mesa y saco de su bolsillo interior un cuchillo- Vengan, idiotas ¿Creen que esta vez me van a ganar?

Las sombras se lanzaban en contra de "Fliqpy" mientras él las atacaba con su arma.

-Flippy ¿Q-que te pasa?- Flaky trato de quitarle el cuchillo.- N-no pelees

-Espera Flaky tengo una idea- Splendid saco de unos cajones una gran linterna y alumbro con ella a las sombras. Se oyeron extraños chillidos y las criaturas se alejaron…

-¡Pero qué haces, idiota! Estaba matando a esas cosas- Fliqpy salió de la casa y se alejo, persiguiendo a las sombras.

-¡Pero qué está pasando aquí!- tanto Pop como los demás estaban aterrados- ¿¡Que eran esas cosas!

-Splendid, explícales tu- dijo Nutty saliendo de la casa, pálido como un fantasma- Yo iré a ver qué tal están Tina y Timmy

Todos se voltearon hacia Splendid, esperando la explicación

-Pues…- el héroe se rasco la cabeza- es una divertida historia…

Ak: Jajajajaja Meter a Splendid en problemas es muy divertido. ¿Y qué les pareció?

An: No se preocupen ya sabemos que nos quedo horrible

Ak: Jajajajaja Si es verdad… tampoco preocúpense si no cachan qué demonios está pasando, no lo vamos a explicar en un rato más o tal vez se lo contamos ahora… Jajajajaja Como sea, si quieren decir algo por favor…

Ak y An: ¡Comenten!


	3. Explicaciones que No Explican Nada

Ak: Aquí está el capitulo tres, lo sentimos por la demora, hubieron problemas, muchos problemas.

An: Pero aquí esta. Agradecemos mucho sus comentarios y poner la historia en alerta.

Ak: Ahora, les presentamos a alguien más aquí -presenta a un niño- Este es un fantasma que me sigue a todas partes y a pesar de que no nos ayuda a escribir, nos da mucho apoyo moral.

An: Yo le digo Fubuki, pero no sabemos su nombre

Fubuki: Gusto en conocerlos.

An: Happy Tree Friends no nos pertenece, lamentablemente…

Ak y An: ¡Muchas gracias por todo! ¡Que lo disfruten!

…

Capitulo 3: Explicaciones que no Explican Nada

El ambiente en la casa de Splendid, antes compuesto por risas y alegría, ahora estaba lleno de preguntas y confusión. No era de extrañar, luego del curioso episodio que acababan de presenciar. Todos los rostros se habían volteado a Splendid. Parecía ser el único que sabía qué demonios estaba pasando.

-Bueno… Este…- el héroe no sabía qué hacer. En efecto, conocía a la perfección el secreto oculto en la ciudad de Happy Tree, pero había jurado por su honor no revelarlo, a menos claro que hubiera una emergencia. ¿Esa era una emergencia? ¡Por supuesto que lo era!- Por donde tendría que comenzar.

-Tal vez por explicar que es lo que acaba de pasar con Flippy- dijo Pop con un ligero tono de enojo y burla en su voz. Bueno tal vez más enojo que nada.

-O porque Nutty salió corriendo- agrego Cuddles.

-¿Y, quienes demonios son Timmy y Tina?- grito Lumpy. Tanta confusión era demasiado para su hueca cabeza.

Pronto, el caos se expandió por el resto de los invitados. Todos tenían preguntas, todos querían respuestas, pero nadie se las daba. Splendid estaba perdiendo el control de la situación, observaba con ojos aterrados a sus amigos. Ya no podía más, si no soltaba la verdad rápido iba a explotar, pero ¡¿Cómo rayos hablaría entre tanto barullo?!

-Donde esta Splendont cuando lo necesito- dijo sin querer. Y al parecer Splendont lo escucho…

-Vaya cobarde que eres- le susurro una voz a sus espaldas.

-SPLENDONT- Splendid se volteo rápidamente para encontrarse con su rival sentado en el sillón, con las piernas cruzadas y comiendo la ultima reserva de pastelillos del otro- ¿Cuándo fue que tu…?

-Oh, vamos. Ahora me vas a decir que no te alegras de verme- se levanto y poso su mano en el hombro de Splendid- No te preocupes. Yo voy a arreglar esta catástrofe que hiciste- levanto su brazo y tomando mucho aire hizo callar a los demás- SILENCIO

Los habitantes de la ciudad callaron, alarmados por el estrepitoso sonido que recién habían escuchado.

-Ahora voy a aclarar todas sus dudas- dijo Splendont diplomáticamente. Volvió a sentarse en el sillón antes de continuar con las explicaciones- Muy bien, comenzare diciéndoles que este problema lleva más de medio siglo creándose. Su inicio nos lleva a los orígenes de nuestra ciudad, cuando recién las construcciones habían finalizado y sus primeros habitantes comenzaban a llegar- Splendont se detuvo por un momento. Parecía haber olvidado algo muy importante. Se voltio hacia Flaky- Señorita, ¿me haría el favor de traer una taza de té?

-¿¡QUE!?-el grito de Splendid resonó en toda la casa- Debes estar bromeando. ¡Como se te ocurre pedirle a Flaky una taza de té en un momento tan importante!

-Tienes razón- le respondió Splendont- No debo privar a esta dama de escuchar la historia. Tráeme tú una taza de té, viendo que eres el propietario de este hogar.

-Tienes que estar bromeando…-Splendid se llevo las manos a la cabeza- ¡Esto tiene que ser una broma!- al ver la mirada de impaciencia de su rival, camino hasta la cocina y al cabo de un rato regreso con lo pedido.

-Gracias- el otro héroe recibió en sus manos la taza humeante y tomo un sorbo. Solo entonces continuo con su relato- En sus inicios, nuestra ciudad estaba planificada para otros fines, diferentes a los de ahora…

-¿A qué te refieres con otros fines?- pregunto Russell con un tartamudeo en sus palabras.

Splendont bebió otro poco y agrego en un tono sombrío:

-Iba a ser un refugio.

El silencio se hizo presente en la sala. No cualquier tipo de silencio, este era lejano y frio, y te dejaba con la sensación de muerte en el cuerpo. Se mantuvo ahí por unos minutos, hasta que fue roto por la voz del rival:

-Pero no cualquier tipo de refugio, un refugio para los más sanguinarios criminales, lo peores ladrones. Un lugar donde estos pudieran planificar sus fechorías sin que nadie se interpusiera en su camino. Obviamente, las autoridades no conocían su ubicación exacta, pero la buscaban desesperadamente- tomo otro sorbo de té antes de seguir- Resulta que en esta ciudad tan peligrosa y tan llena de criminales, había alguien que los aborrecía, que deseaba destruirlos con tal de acabar con la maldad que acechaba al mundo- hizo una larga pausa- Esta persona era el antepasado de Flippy.

-¿¡QUE!?- gritaron todos al unisonó, al excepción de Splendid que ya conocía la historia al derecho y al revés.

-Así es.

-P-pero no tiene sentido- alego Lumpy- Que tiene que ver esto con lo que acaba de pasar

-Lumpy tiene razón- dijo Disco Bear sin poder creer en sus palabras. ¡Lumpy tenía razón!

-Ha eso voy- contesto tranquilo el héroe- Verán, esta persona, el antepasado de Flippy, desesperado por su condición, decidió recurrir a lo único que podía ayudarlo… los demonios- se quedo largo rato mirando su taza, esperando a que alguien dijera algo, pero nadie respondía. Era de esperar, todos estaban muy shockeados - Los demonios… Los seres más poderosos de la tierra después de los celestiales. Pero no por oír la palabra demonio van a suponer que eran malos. Los demonios son criaturas buenas, solo que viven en la oscuridad y esta se asocia mucho con lo malo. Como sea, entonces esta persona le pidió ayuda al más sabio de los demonios- en este punto adopto un tono sombrío- Quien hoy nos acompaña.

De pronto, el pepino que Lammy sostenía en sus brazos, salto y se envolvió en una nube de humo gris. Poco después la nube se desvaneció dejando ver a una extraña criatura.

-Jajajaja- rio esta. Era alta, de cabello y ojos verdes. Llevaba puesto un smoking negro con bordes cafés, una corbata verde de lunares naranjos, sombrero de copa alto y con un listón anaranjado, las manos enguantadas y en la derecha, un curioso bastón de puño esférico con piedrecillas incrustadas. Lucia muy joven.

-¡¿QUE?!- gritaron todos al unisonó, esta vez con Splendid incluido, pero sin Lammy.

-¡Espera un segundo!- Splendid corrió hasta su sillón y apuntando al nuevo personaje, le grito a su rival-¡¿Cómo es que yo no estaba enterado de esto?! Se supone que el demonio más sabio estaba oculto en la ciudad, ¡pero no se supone que fuera un pepino!

-Ah, Mr. Pickles- dijo Lammy juntando sus manos en señal de felicidad- Al fin se dejo ver por los demás. Qué alegría me da.

-Un segundo- el héroe tomo de la capa a su rival- ¡Lammy estaba enterada y yo no!

-Por supuesto- le respondió Splendont- Necesitábamos de alguien que cuidara de él.

-¿¡Y porque no me informaste de esto!?- Splendid cada vez estaba más enfurecido.

-Fue una de las condiciones que puso Lammy para cuidar de él- explico Splendont- Que nadie supiera, ni siquiera tú.

El héroe miro a la mencionada al tiempo que esta soltaba una risita, tapándose la boca con la mano derecha.

-Bien, bien, entonces tal vez yo debería seguir con la épica historia de cómo salve al mundo- dijo Mr. Pickles altivamente- Efectivamente, como bien han dicho, aquel chico acudió a mí, me rogo y suplico de todas las formas que pudo hasta que al final decidí ayudarle- alzo su bastón y le dio varias vueltas en el aire- Porque como soy una buena persona.

-Ni siquiera eres una persona- musito Splendid.

-Para resolver su problema- continuo el pepino- introduje en su cuerpo a uno de los demonios más sanguinarios de la historia, de forma que usara su cuerpo para destruir al mal que acechaba a la ciudad. Una vez acabada la tarea, note una pequeña falla en mi plan…

-¿Pequeña?- susurro nuevamente Splendid.

-Al parecer, las almas de esas personas todavía eran malvadas, volviéndose criaturas que ni yo conozco bien. Su esencia cambio, ya no eran fantasmas o almas vagabundas- hizo una pequeña pausa- Ahora podían causar estragos en el mundo de los humanos sin la necesidad de un cuerpo. Así que tuve que encerrarlas- agrego tranquilamente- y para asegurarme de que no salieran introduje en dos niños a otros demonios muy fuertes, que servirían de guardianes.

-Los antepasados de Nutty- agrego Splendont tomando otro sorbo de té.

-Pero, esperen un segundo- alego Lifty- esa es solo una leyenda, de las que nos contaban cuando éramos pequeños. ¿No es cierto, hermano?

-Sí, es verdad- dijo Shifty.

-Las leyendas- les respondió Mr. Pickles- contienen más verdades de las que creen, mis queridos amigos.

-Pero ahora- Splendont siguió con la historia- los guardianes se han debilitado hasta el punto que ya no son capaces de mantener encerradas a las almas- bajo la cabeza- Se han escapado- la levanto otra vez- Y eso fue lo que presenciaron hace un rato atrás.

-Entiendo- dijo Petunia- Ósea que esas sombras eran las almas de los primeros habitantes de Happy Tree. Pero hay algo que no me calza, ¿Por qué Flippy actuó así cuando aparecieron?

-Eso, mi querida amiguita azul- dijo Mr. Pickles- es porque yo sabía que algún día esto pasaría- alzo el bastón otra vez- Como soy tan inteligente. Así que en todas las generaciones de la familia de Flippy, escondí en el hijo primogénito al mismo demonio sanguinario que asesino a los habitantes de Happy Tree hace siglos atrás.

-¿¡QUE!?-gritaron todos, a excepción de Splendid.

-Ósea que el lado malvado de Flippy…- comenzó a decir Flaky.

Splendont asintió:

-Es un demonio.

El silencio reino en toda la casa. Ahora todo estaba claro… Las extrañas transformaciones de Flippy, los crímenes que cometía sin darse cuenta siquiera, el deseo de matar que adoptaba… Todo eso tenía una razón, y claramente no era su culpa. Tantos años de ser rechazado y de ser perseguido por la justicia…

-No puedo creerlo- Flaky cayó de rodillas llevándose las manos a la cabeza- ¡No puede ser verdad!

-Pues créalo señorita- Mr. Pickles jugaba con su bastón con la mayor de las serenidades- Y el no es el único demonio que está encerrado en el cuerpo de un humano. El individuo al que ustedes llaman Nutty –rio sarcásticamente- ¡Ni siquiera está vivo!

-¿De qué hablas?- Shifty tomo de la corbata al pepino- ¡Tienes que estar bromeando!

-Jejejeje- el hombre verde se soltó y volvió a reír- Verán, los guardianes en este momento están encerrados en los cuerpos de los mellizos Timmy y Tina, los hermanos menores de Nutty. Al principio la idea era ponerlos en el cuerpo de Nutty, pero…- otra vez esa horrible risa- ¡No lo resistió y termino muriendo!

-Luego el alma de Nutty se quedo en la tierra- agrego Splendid sombrío- Para proteger a sus hermanos.

Lagrimas y miradas shockeadas acompañaron a un nuevo silencio, esta vez solitario y distante…

…

Ak: Bueno, jajaja, ahora entienden el titulo. "Explicaciones que no explican nada"

An: La verdad es que cuando terminamos de escribir nos dimos cuenta de que lo estábamos enredando mucho más de lo que ya estaba.

Fubuki: Igual les quedo bonito.

Ak: ¿Tú crees? Bueno, espero que haya sido de su agrado.

An: Por favor, si tienen alguna duda, consulta, recomendación, crítica, etc.…

Ak y An: ¡Comenten!


	4. Sangre Negra

Ak: ¡Hola! Lamento la tardanza, es que tenía un problema con el tiempo y el World ¬¬, pero bueno, se resolvió, a medias, jejejeje, tratare de avanzar más rápido, pero por favor… ¡No nos odien! Bueno, mi Mana esta, emmm… Trabajando en un proyecto personal  
An: *se ve que esta atrás escribiendo en el computadora* ¡Trabajar Trabajar Trabajaaaaaaaaaar~!  
Ak: Jejejeje, bueno, sin nada más que decir, además de que Happy Tree Friends no nos pertenece (¡Horriblemente!), emmmm… Creo que esta vez voy a tener que hacerlo solisha… ¡A LEER!  
PD: Los personajes están en versión humana  
-

Capitulo 4: Sangre Negra

El ambiente era de confusión, sorpresa, y claro curiosidad. Splendid, en lo único que pensó en ese momento, fue decir:  
-Ahí que ir a ver a Nutty, o mejor dicho, a los guardianes en general  
-¡Aun no nos explicas nada! –dijo Flaky con un tono de rabia, claramente, le daba curiosidad y enojo todo lo que pasaba, Splendid no queriendo explicar lo que todos se preguntaban  
-No se preocupe señorita, se los explicaremos después, ahora, si no quieren que su querida ciudad se destruya, hay que hacer lo que se pide, gracias –dijo Mrs. Pickles, con modales como siempre  
Todos salieron de la casa, en rumbo a casa de Nutty, pero en esos momentos, se encontraron con sombras, que al parecer, no tan contentas por la aparición de ellos, los atacaron.  
-¡¿Y nosotros que les hicimos?! –dijo Lumpy quien estaba corriendo por en círculos ya que algunas sombras lo perseguían, al igual que a todos  
-Tal vez, no se… -dijo Splendont en un tono sarcástico- Tal vez… ¡¿Porque estamos interfiriendo en lo que quieren hacer?! –dijo por ultimo Splendont esquivando a una sombra, pero a la vez sin darse cuenta de otra que choco después de unos instantes en el cuerpo del peli-rojo desapareciendo y haciendo que este cayera al suelo  
-Oh oh, eso no es bueno…-dijo Mr. Pickles  
-¿A qué te refieres con "Eso no es bueno"? –Pregunto Splendid mirando al pepino el cual parecía como si se preparara para algo  
-¡Ahora, prepárense principiantes! –dijo el pepino moviendo su bastón de un lado a otro  
Todos en ese momento quedaron atónitos al ver que Splendont al levantarse tenía los ojos negro y más de alguna mecha de pelo del mismo color de ojos, se notaba que no era el mismo Splendont que habían conocido, claramente, el Splendont de en frente, no era el Splendont rival de Splendid, si no un rival para todos los presentes.  
-Miren nada mas, es una sombra mesclada con el poder de Splendont, interesante –dijo el pepino analizando como resolver tal conflicto, mientras que Splendont solo sonreía de una forma de victoria pero a la vez locura  
-"_Que hare?" _–pensaba el otro súper héroe que sentía cada vez mas temor al pensar en que sus amigos estaban en peligro  
-Mmmmm… ¡Se me ocurrió un plan! –Dijo victorioso Mr. Pickles  
-¿Entonces qué esperas? ¡Dilo! – Dijo Russell  
-Bueno, pues… -empezó diciendo el pepino- Podriamos introducir a un demonio en uno de ustedes  
-¡¿QUE?! –Dijo Handy  
-Yo no quiero que Handy ni nadie vaya, no quiero que mis amigos hagan eso solo por unas malditas y simples sombras! –dijo Petunia abrazándose a Handy  
-No es por las malditas y simples sombras señorita… -empezó diciendo Mr. Pickles- Sino por su querido amigo Splendont –termino diciendo apuntando al susodicho quien estaba acabando con todo a su alrededor haciendo esferas negras y tirándolas a todos lados- Bueno, yo propongo que se lo dejen a Splendid, le podría introducir fácilmente a un demonio  
-¡¿Qué?! ¡Splendid no puede ser, como se les ocurre, es muy peligroso! –dijo Disco Bear  
-Oh~ Chicos, ustedes me quie… -empezó diciendo Splendid para luego ser interrumpido por Disco Bear nuevamente  
-¡¿Quién nos protegería de las demás sombras?!  
-_"Solo quieren que los proteja…"_ –pensó Splendid con un deje de tristeza en su rostro  
-Bueno, solo era una idea, pero… ¿Como derrotaran a eso? –apunta a Splendont que en unos segundos solamente estaba atrás de Giggles a punto de golpearla (tenía el brazo levantado)  
-Giggles! –grito Thooty a su amiga quien en seguida volteo, pero en vez de que le llegara a ella el golpe, fue a Cuddles quien de donde estaba corrió y se interpuso en medio haciendo que el callera a unos cuantos metros más lejos que Giggles quien quedo en shock al ver la sangre de su amigo que algunas gotas le llegaron a ella en las mejillas  
Todos los presentes, al igual que Giggles, quedaron shockeados al ver que una de las persona más pequeñas presentes había terminado sangrando en el suelo  
-Cu-cuddl-cuddles… -tartamudeo Giggles parándose y llendo lentamente donde el susodicho, recobrando un poco más la conciencia, corrió donde Cuddles llorando y se agacho para darlo vuelta para ver si estaba bien, Cuddles solo estaba sonriendo débilmente, con heridas serias, sangrando de un golpe en la cabeza y al parecer había escupido un poco de sangre. Todos los presentes menos Splendid fueron donde Cuddles a ver como estaba y que podían hacer para ayudar  
-_"Como me pueden llamar héroe si ni siquiera pude hacer algo…"_-pensaba Splendid con rabia al darse cuenta de que en ese momento era un completo inútil, pero de repente se le ocurrió una idea y fue donde el pepino para estar en frente de el- ¡Acepto! –dijo Splendid decidido, Mr. Pickles solo sonrió para luego empezar a agitar su bastón nuevamente  
-¡Como tu digas! –termino diciendo agitando su bastón hasta que salió de el una sombra que llego hasta la cabeza de Splendid y lo cubrió con un velo negro que al cabo de un rato se desvaneció y mostro al chico que tenia la mirada baja  
-¿S-splendid? –Dijo timida Flaky quien miraba algo asustada a Splendid  
-¿Splendid? ¿Esa rata de laboratorio? No me confundan con ella… ¡Mi nombre es Zik, y soy un asesino! –dijo Splendid subiendo la mirada con una sonrisa retorcida con sus ojos que ahora eran de brillo verdoso  
-

Ak: Yey! Ojala les haya gustado! Ahora estaré mas activa! Ojala les guste lo que sigue! Y~ Algunos comentarios decían que querían Yaoi, así que… Hay veré que hago, jejejeje, me despido, y claro ahora de nuevo sholita, no? Exprésense! Critiquen (si quieren)! Aceptamos de todo! Asi que… ¡COMENTEN!


End file.
